Death before Dishonor
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Betrayed by one he had trusted the most, Raphael Hamato went and sold his soul for revenge...Now he must learn how to live his new life as a Dark-Hunter while trying to hide from his family. What will happen when the Daimon War is brought to the Hamato Family's doorstep?


_**This is what happens when I decide to make a crossover with two of my favorite things...The Dark-Hunters and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...If you have not heard of the Dark-Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon then GO read it NOW! First book is called Fantasy Lover!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark-Hunters nor do I own any sexy Ninja Turtles. Please support the official release.**_

_**~~~Death before Dishonor~~~**_

It was a dark night in New York City. A horrible thunderstorm had covered the city like a plague. But it worked in a certain group's favor for the Foot Clan and the Hamato Clan were battling it out on the rooftops...again. Raphael Hamato was tearing through the Foot Clan soldiers as if they were nothing. Donatello Hamato was trying to disarm a bomb that the stupid humans made, cause the bomb squad apparently was too lazy to do this shit. Michelangelo Hamato was dancing around his enemies, taking them out one by one. And their ever so fearless leader, Leonardo Hamato was facing Karai, the daughter of their long time foe Oroku Saki aka The Shredder. And who was the King of the Buckets fighting? Splinter Hamato aka the Sensei of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

The Turtles two human friends, April O'Neil and Casey Jones were fighting along side them. Well, April was helping Don by trying to defuse the bomb while he swatted Foot Ninja like they were flies. Casey was fighting with his best friend, Raphael. And the two of them were having a blast! Casey swung his golf iron into the head of one of the enemy soldiers, laughing as the man went nighty-night. The red banded turtle lashed out a leg, slamming it into the gut of another Foot Solider.

But the hot head's attention went over to where Shredder was now retreating with Karai. Splinter was now helping April and Donnie with Mikey, so they did not see Leo chase after the father and daughter. Raph punched another Foot Solider and yelled at his friend. "Casey! Go help the others! I'm going to help Leo!"

The human did not get a chance to reply for his friend ran off to go help his brother. The emerald turtle caught up with the blue banded ninja and the two of them chased after the Shredder. But when they could no longer see their family, something happened. Leo turned on his heel and slashed at Raph with a hidden blade. The younger turtle pulled back, causing what would have been a slit to the throat to become a slash above his plastron. Raph skidded to a stop and placed one of his hands over the cut to try to stop the bleeding. He looked at his elder brother with a look of pain and betrayal on his face.

"Leo? What the hell are you doing?!"

Leo growled at him. "I am doing our family a favor Raphael. By getting rid of our weakest link. You have been nothing but a thorn in my side and I am getting rid of that thorn."

Raph snarled at him, realizing that the bleeding wasn't stopping. He tried to apply more pressure but nothing was working. He looked at Leo, who was grinning evilly. "I see you noticed. Don't you think it is interesting that Komodo Dragons have a certain enzyme in their saliva that does not allow the blood to clot? That is how they are successful predators. One bite and you will bleed out. And don't you just love how the New York Zoo has a couple of these magnificent beasts on display?"

Leo did not get a reply for Raph fell to his knees, still trying to get the bleeding to stop. Leo casually walked over to the dying reptile and kicked him. The emerald turtle flew through the air and rolled across the rooftop. His shell slammed into an AC Unit, causing him to stop moving. The leader of the Ninja Turtles pulled out one of his swords and twirled it around lazily as he approached his "brother." Leo finally stopped in front of Raphael and got on his haunches. The bleeding mutant coughed out, "Why?"

Leo cocked his head to the side. "Why? Well, it has to do that you never listened to me Raphael. Never followed orders. Made this team WEAK by your actions. Because of your adventuring out into the human world, you dragged our younger brothers into it. I mean, in the case of Donatello, I am quite glad you did it. He is an amazing little genius but Mikey?" here Leo shook his head as if he was disappointed. "Little Michelangelo grew WEAK because you introduced him to video games, television and junk food. His ability in ninjitsu is rare and I will not allow you to weaken them even further!"

Leo's fist came out of no where and slammed into Raph's face. His head slammed back into the metal of the AC Unit. The amber eyed turtle blinked rapidly, looking at the one who he had called brother. Hate gleamed out of those grey eyes and that was when Raph knew Leo was lying on the reason.

"T-That's not it...*cough* tell...me...the truth..." he gasped out, slowly feeling his life leaving him.

A cruel smirk covered the blue banded turtle's face. "Oh, I might as well. Since you are dying after all. The reason on why I killed you is because he is MINE! You will never get him. I will be the one he will love for now and forever! And there will be nothing you can do about it Raphael! He will be MINE!"

Raph hacked up more blood, wondering who in the hell Leo was talking about. But he never had a chance to answer as they heard someone cry out. "RAPH! LEO!"

Leo's face melted into one of concern and pain as he pulled away to show the rest of the Hamato family approaching them. Donnie slid across the wet rooftop to stop in front of the dying Raphael. His face contorted into one of shock and pain.

"Oh God, Raph! Hold on! I'll get the bleeding to stop!" he said, pulling his duffel bag to him. Splinter came forward and gasped his second eldest son's hand.

"Don't you worry Raphael. Donatello will be able to get the bleeding to stop."

Leo shook his head. "Sensei, Shredder did something. We tried to get the bleeding to stop but we can't! There must have been some sort of poison on the knife he used!"

He held out the blade that had been used against Raphael. "I managed to get the weapon from him but I fear it was too late."

Mikey came up on the other side of Don, grasping onto his older brother's elbow guard. "Raph! It will be okay! Donnie can fix you!"

Raph slowly shook his head. "Bleed...ing...won't stop...Poison on...knife...D-Don't waste...your...time..."

Tears began to flow from the two youngest ninja turtles as Don realized what the others said was true. And he spoke to his family. "Even if I did manage to sew him up, he would bleed out within his body. There is nothing I can do!"

Another couch came from Raph, blood splattering across Mikey and Don's plastrons and Splinter's robe. Leo had pulled back to stand behind them. April came forward, resting on the other side of Splinter. "We can take him to a vet! We can have Casey threaten to keep them quite! They must have something to help!"

Casey got on his knees next to his girlfriend. "April's right! There must be something we can do!"

The red banded turtle shook his head again. Using the last of his strength, he reached out and grasped his younger brothers. Donnie took Raph's hand and pressed it against his cheek, Mikey doing the same thing. Tears were flowing from their eyes, mixing with the rain. A soft smile came over the dying turtle's face.

"I...Love...You..." he whispered, knowing that he would never have a chance to say it again.

Mikey hiccuped. "I love you too Raphael. Please don't go! We need you! Who will watch monster movies with me?!"

Don sobbed, "I love you too! Mikey is right! We do need you! Remember, we still have to finish repairing the Shell Cycle! A-And tonight is Friday! You love watching Friday Night Smackdown!"

Raph's grip on them tightened as he looked at his killer. An evil smile painted itself across Leo's face and that was when Raph's soul screamed out in pain as it left this world...

_**~~~Death before Dishonor~~~**_

Raph looked around and blinked. Surrounding him was a milky white mist and it was everywhere. The mutant turtle blinked again, wondering where the hell was he? Was this heaven? If it was, then please, send his happy shell to hell cause damn.

"Huh, well this is interesting." said a voice from behind him. He whirled around, already in a defensive position. But what he saw made his jaw drop.

For standing there was the most beautiful woman Raph had ever seen. Her height was unworldly for him (And he was a 6'6 talking mutant ninja turtle) and was she was wearing was causing him to blush a bit. For it was a tiny ass white chiton that showed off more than it covered. Her hair was waist length and was a beautiful fiery red. Her green eyes matched his skin tone perfectly and he had deep emerald green as his skin tone. The woman calmly approached him, confusion on her beautiful face.

"I have never seen a creature like you before. Are you human?"

Raph sweatdropped. "Yeah, I am totally human chika. Look, if you know where wees are, then please, tell me. If not, then later."

He turned to walk away, only for the woman to reappear in front of him. He backed up a couple of steps, wishing he knew where his sai went. Oh, right...he was dead. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Lady, last time I checked, I died. Murdered by my own brother for who knows only why. So, if you do not mind, I would like to get on with my life...or in this case, afterlife."

But as he began walking away from her, she spoke again. "You want revenge, do you not?"

The turtle froze and looked back at her. A grin was painted on her face.

"And how do you know that?"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "When you died, your soul screamed out for revenge and I heard it. I can give you your revenge you know. Kill the one who killed you."

Raph looked at her and asked, "You can?"

"Yes I can. After all, I am a goddess."

A snort came from the mutant. "Yeah and I'm chopped liver."

The woman scowled. "I am! I am the Goddess Artemis!"

Raph shook his head. "Okay okay. Say that I do believe you. How can you give me my revenge, if I said yes, of course."

The newly named Artemis pouted, folding her arms under her perfect breasts. "I have the ability to bring you to life for only 24 hours. Within that time span, you have the right to hunt down the one who killed you."

The red banded ninja crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what is the catch then?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "The net is that you have to serve me."

Raph rubbed a hand over his ear hole. "Okay, aside from that you apparently can't speak English slang, what do you mean serve?"

"I have an army that fights against Daimons. Vile creatures who feast upon the souls of humans, If you do accept my offer of revenge, you have to work for me until, well, I will let my esteemed partner explain. That is, if you say yes."

Raphael stood there and thought about it. It seemed no different than when he was alive. Plus, he would have the ability to kill Leo. He looked at her again. "And how do you want these Daimons removed?"

Artemis smiled, "Why by killing them of course."

A feral smile came across Raph's face. "Then you got yourself a deal sweet cheeks."

Artemis smiled evilly and brought her hand up. She placed it against where his plastron and flesh met. The last thing Raph felt was pain before everything went dark...

_**~~~Death before Dishonor~~~**_

Don stared at the ground as he heard crying. He was currently at his own brother's funeral and wasn't really hearing what Leo was saying. Next to the olive skinned turtle was the youngest out of the now three brothers and Mikey was crying. Hell most of the people there were and it actually shocked Donnie on who all showed up. Angel was sitting with a little boy that Raph apparently had helped out, the boy's mother sitting next to him. On the other side of Angel was an old blind woman who had tea with Don's older brother every Sunday.

Trimaximus was there here as well, sitting next to Usagi. Bishop was standing next to Karai in the back, apparently both of them respected the deceased mutant as a capable warrior. Casey was staring deadly at the wall above his best friend's casket, April sobbing into his shirt. Leatherhead was sitting next to her, trying to console her. Splinter was sitting next to his sons, silently crying. Don looked up from the floor to look at the casket that held his brother's corpse.

He desperately wanted his big brother back and knew that life for them was never going to be the same. Closing his eyes, he allowed his tears to fall...

_**~~~Death before Dishonor~~~**_

Raph woke with a gasp. He panted as he saw...nothing. It was pure darkness, wherever he was. Bringing one hand up, he felt wood and pressed against it. The wood did not budge. Growling, he realized that his body was now in some sort of casket. With a roar, he managed to punch open the wooden box. He slowly rose from the box and looked around. The casket was in a tunnel in the sewers, no doubt Leo's handy work. Grumbling about how this was his turtle luck acting up, he heaved himself out of the casket and looked to see which tunnel he was in.

Realizing that his new apparent "grave" was far away from the Lair. Like, on the other side of the city far. He silently snarled and began to trek to the Lair, already imagining on how he was going to kill Leo. He began to run, noticing that he was faster than before. Grinning ferally, Raph made his way to where the one who had murdered him was located...

_**~~~Death before Dishonor~~~**_

Raph melted into the shadows as he approached the entrance to the Lair. He loved being a ninja and this was one of the times it came in handy. He stood in the doorway of his old home, letting the shadows claim him as one of their own. Amber eyes swept over the Main portion of the Lair, wondering where good old fearless was at. An evil smile swept over Raph's face as he saw Leo exit the kitchen.

But as Raph got ready to face Leo, a new voice spoke.

"Leo?"

Entering the mail portion of the Lair was Mikey and Don. They were holding hands and looking like zombies. Raph could tell they had been crying and decided to wait until the two younger males had left before murdering Leo.

Leo's face softened a bit. "I thought you two were asleep. You two need your rest."

They shook their heads in union and it reminded Raph on how the two youngest turtles were Twins. It never showed unless they were hurt. In mind, body or soul, it did not matter. It did scare Raph on how they knew when one was hurt and how one knew where the other one was. The two younger turtles spoke again.

"We were afraid."

Leo cocked his head to the side. "Afraid of what? I told you that I had buried Raph's body in a safe location where noone would be able to disturb his eternal rest. If you want, I can take you where he is buried tomorrow."

They shook their heads again. "We are not afraid of that. We were afraid that the Shredder got you while you were doing that. Please don't leave without telling us where you went again!"

They began crying again and their eldest brother hugged them. "I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I am still here. See? Don't cry boys."

The twins dragged Leo into a hug and curled up onto the floor. Mikey sniffed and said, "We will no longer be the same Leo, will we?"

The blue banded ninja tightened his grip on the aqua turtle. "We will be fine Mikey. I can already hear Raph saying not to cry over him. Save those tears for your girly movies or something like that. He is still here with us in spirit guys."

Don shook his head, grasping his twin's hand. "You don't get it Leo. Our team is gone. Without Raph, there is no point. I talked to that old lady that was at his funeral. He apparently had tea with her every Sunday and she said that she will miss him. And that little boy? Tyler? He claimed that Raph was his big brother!"

Mikey continued his twin's thought. "Raphie was teaching Tyler how to defend himself and that is who he would play online games with! Now, he is gone!"

Tears came fresh from them and Leo tried to calm them down. From where he was watching, Raph knew killing Leo was out of the question. He just couldn't do it. Not for that he saw Leo as a family member (no, that died when Leo killed him) but for the Twins. Raph knew that they wouldn't be able to take the death of another brother.

The door to Splinter's room opened and the old rat came from it Raph saw that his father looked 10x older than before. There was a deep sadness in his eyes now and a droop in his tail. The rat approached his sons and gathered the two youngest in his arms and cried with them.

He kissed Mikey and Don's heads, saying "Let us be strong my sons. Leonardo is right. Raphael would not like us to cry over him."

But their tears intensified. "We loved him Daddy. We still do! We want our Raphie back! We want him back now!" they sobbed into their father's robe.

Raph desperately wanted to go to them, to show that he was alive but something within him stopped him. He looked at the grieving family and knew that he if he went out there, Leo would die by his hands. And that was something they would not be able to take. A hand clasped on his shoulder, causing Raph to look over it. Standing behind him was the tallest human he had seen (Raph did not count Hun as a human.).

The man smiled softly at him jerked his head to the side, motioning for the red banded turtle to follow him. Raph gave one look to his family and left with the man, knowing that he did not get his revenge and that was fine with Raphael...

_**~~~Death before Dishonor~~~**_

_**And I am ending the chapter there...I know. You all want to kill me for this. I am crying as I write this chapter okay?! Raphie boy is my favorite turtle and how do you think I am taking this, writing about the death of my favorite ninja? Not well. But hey, he is technically alive...Kinda...I mean he is but he has no soul. Oh, I will explain in the next chapter. Review, comment or whatever below...I am getting the Kleenex cause I need it...**_


End file.
